Semiconductor chips or single packages containing multiple semiconductor chips often include one or more caching layers to keep information localized to the circuits that are processing the information. By keeping the information localized overall system operation is improved because slower external accesses for the information (e.g., off die or outside the package) are avoided.
Besides performance, another consideration is power consumption. Here, generally, a power efficient chip/package as opposed to a power hungry chip/package is desirable. One technique for reducing power consumption of a semiconductor chip is to reduce its supply voltage. Here, for a same clock frequency, the power consumption of a chip having a lower supply voltage will consume less power than a semiconductor chip having a higher supply voltage.